


Counterproductive

by the_diggler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shower-time" doesn't work as well for Dean as it used to. [repost]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Counterproductive

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the first things I wrote for the Supernatual fandom. I've tried not to clutter up my AO3 with all my random [drabbles](http://the-diggler.livejournal.com/24979.html#drabbles), but I figure there's enough in this verse to pretend to be a ficlet ;p

  
Dean misses long showers.  
  
When you live your life in the constant presence of another human being, time in the bathroom means time alone. Precious time to take care of, you know, whatever frustrations might be building up and making you a little more tense than you should be.  
  
Like for instance, when you can’t get the latest Busty Asian centerfold out of your head. You take a shower, and, yeah, you clean the pipes.  
  
Works every time.  
  
But not so much, when what you can't get out of your head, could pop in on you at any second if you even _think_ too hard about him, let alone say ( _moan_ ) his name out loud.  
  
Works even less, when that very idea that said featherbrain could pop his fluffy ass in at any second, or could be watching _that very moment_ , does very little to deter Dean’s need for "private-time" and in fact, makes it _even worse_.  
  
So yeah, the old shower trick, pretty much out the window.  
  
Freakin' angels.

  
_~ fin_

 


	2. Counterintuitive

  
“Hello, Sam.”  
  
Sam chokes on his coffee as Castiel suddenly appears before him. Really, he should be used to this by now.  
  
“What are you doing here, Cas?” he asks as he wipes at the coffee dribbling down his chin.  
  
The angel’s brows furrow as he turns towards the bathroom where Dean is currently taking… a rather _long_ shower.  
  
“I was… summoned,” the angel states, turning back to Sam.  
  
“Huh,” he replies, his own face now crinkling up in confusion.  
  
“Did you or your brother need me for something?”  
  
“No…?” Sam drawls out, glancing at the bathroom doubtfully. The whole situation was getting more suspicious by the second.  
  
Castiel frowns again, turning as if to leave, but then he stops, turning back to Sam and tilting his head quizzically.  
  
“Tell me Sam, is it customary for your brother to pray while he showers?”  
  
.  
  
When Dean finally emerges from the bathroom it’s to the sight of a coffee covered Angel of the Lord and the biggest shit-eating grin he’s ever seen on his not-so-little brother’s face.  
  
“I _knew_ it,” Sam smirks.

  
_~ fin_

 


	3. Countermanded

  
Castiel does not understand the human preoccupation with sex.  
  
But he is beginning to understand what drives men to create art. To capture moments of beauty, whether it be in words, or on canvas, in sculpture, or the many other means devised to glorify the magnificence of the human body.  
  
Because watching Dean Winchester through the shower door, the hunter’s head thrown back under the spray and his muscles straining as his hands grasp at himself… Castiel wishes he had the talent of Michelangelo, so that he could create his own version of the legendary David.   
  
“Cas--” Dean moans again, biting his lip immediately as the name escapes his lips.  
  
Castiel huffs out an exasperated sigh.  
  
Dean’s eyes fly open.  
  
“What the fuck?! Cas! What are you doing here?!” Dean yells.  
  
“You summoned me. About ten minutes ago.”  
  
“…Have you been watching me this whole time?!” Dean exclaims.  
  
“Yes. Many times.”  
  
Dean’s jaw drops open as his eyes go wide in shock.  
  
“You are… very beautiful like this.” Castiel adds softly.  
  
Dean’s mouth snaps shut.   
  
“Well damn Cas, forget what I said about personal space and get in here!” Dean smirks. “If it _looks_ good, it _feels_ even better.”

  
_~ fin_

 


End file.
